Voldemort's Scheme
by mondtaenzerin
Summary: AU after OotP. Voldemort has a scheme with which he can reward his most loyal servant and finally win against his enemy. Warning: Slavery, slash. Main Characters: Slave!Harry, GoodMaster!Severus, SemiNice!Dumbledore, DM, NL, RL.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and I don't earn money for this story

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters and I don't earn money for this story.

I hope you like it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**1****. The Scheme**

In his manor Voldemort sat on his throne and pondered about the desaster in the Department of Mysteries. Some of his best Death Eaters had been sent to Azkaban , Bellatrix and – to his great surprise – Malfoy being among them. He had considered the blonde aristrocrate for a more intelligent being than that. The Dark Lord really thought about making Malfoy responsible for the whole incident and letting him rot in Azkaban for a while. Maybe than he would be more careful next time.

But nevertheless Voldemort had to admit that he had underestimated the Potter boy. Again. That nuisance had a little bit too much luck for his taste. Dumbledore seemed to be glued to his heels and it was just a matter of time until the old coot had trained him well enough to be a real danger to him. Even if Severus estimated the boy's magical abilities as "mediocre" at best.

And then there was this Order of the Phoenix. Potter had become the symbol of the resistance against him. Without their Golden Boy they were just a bunch of idiots. All of them.

Suddenly a smirk crept on his non-existent lips. There was a way to would eliminate Potter without killing him. The boy was too well protected to attack openly. But there was a weakness in his opponent of whom Dumbledore knew already but had obviously underestimated it: The link between Potter and him. He would be able to destroy the Boy Wonder completely without killing him. Plus he could humiliate the boy in a way that would also give Dumbledore the finish stroke. Then he, the Dark Lord, would just have to walk through the front gate and take Hogwarts over. Once and for all.

A hoarse laughter echoed through the halls. Why hadn't he thought about it sooner? It was about time to reward Severus for his loyal services. It was fascinating how his charge had managed to delude Dumbledore in all the years and was still doing it successful. His black snake was his favourite.

Of course the potions master got a Cruciatus here and there so he didn't forget who was his master and his Death Eaters didn't think he would play favourites. Even if Bellatrix had always seen herself as his most loyal servant, she was just a megalomaniac madwoman who would get herself killed one day. And Voldemort would love to watch.

Severus was different. Lucius had called his attention to the slender, highly gifted Slytherin. A halfblood like Voldemort himself, tortured and despised by his muggel father. The Dark Lord had travelled into the Forbidden Forest and there he had met Severus who had been cursed and left there by some Gryffindors known as the "Marauders". He had felt the power, that surrounded the student and had seen a potential in the deep black eyes which he could by no means let have Dumbledore. Now he just had had to convince the boy to join him.

Easier said than done. Severus really had had the nerve to turn him down. Twice. Only when Voldemort had let him choose between being the Gryffindors plaything for the rest of his life or to become a real powerful wizard, powerful enough that no one of his tormentors would attack him ever again, Severus had given in.

Voldemort let Severus have the best education you could get, and after the 19 year old had become the youngest potions master ever and had surpassed the mastery tests with the best result for 500 years, Voldemort had felt a nearly fatherly pride. Since then Severus had brewed potions for him and invented new ones. The Slytherin had never participate at the torture parties the other Death Eaters had loved so much because he detested the torture of human beings, especially women and children. He had only killed someone when it was absolutely necessary. But he had always been loyal to his master and had never denied a single request. Yes, it wa about time to reward his charge for his services.

"Nagini."

The magnificent animal slithered towards him. The Dark Lord tore a strip of fabric from his robe and performed a charm. The strip transformed in a dark green velvet collar. Another flick with his wand and silver letters appeared on the velvet: "Property of Severus T. Snape."

Voldemort caressed the triangular head of his pet.

"I have a mission for you, my precious. Take this to Harry Potter. He is in Hogwarts."

Nagini took the collar. Her master transformed it into a portkey, which would take her to the frontier of the grounds of Hogwarts. After that she would find her way.

Voldemort lied back and closed his eyes. It was about time to give Harry Potter a new identity.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What do you think?

As you maybe already noticed, I'm in need of a Beta-Reader, so please answer!!


	2. The Slave

2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters and I don't earn money with this story.

**Thanks to:**

_**eoreos**_: Thanks a lot for your nice review. I hope, you'll like this chapter also.

_**DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan**_: Thank you, thank you, thank you!!

_**Dusk11**_: Unfortunately you won't read how Nagini will fit the collar to Harry because Harry himself will put it on. I hope, you like the chapter nevertheless. If you are still interested in beta-reading please send me your email address.

And now have fun with Chapter 2!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**2. The Slave**

In the Gryffindor dorm an oblivious Harry Potter slept a peaceful sleep. He had come to Hogwarts after his 16th birthday on Dumbledore's orders to be trained but also to be cared for now when Sirius had died. The headmaster also hoped for a better understanding between Severus and Harry due to the common training. To his great delight they made some progress in understanding each other but they were far from building the friendship Dumbledore dreamed of.

But Harry had no memory of any of these events when he opened his eyes and blinked in the sun. He only remembered that his master had been very unhappy with him and had banned him from his rooms and his bed. Sadly he took his collar and put it on. He felt the familiar tickling which marked him out as the rightful property of his master and he smiled. Harry liked his master a lot. He was very strict but could be very nice if he was content with his slave's service. A couple days ago Harry had smashed a jar with a rare animal while cleaning his master's store. The glass had splintered and the water had been all over the floor. The expensive worm had died within seconds. The potions master had been beyond himself with fury. He had hit him mercilessly with a cane and sent him away. Since then he resided in the Gryffindor tower and had been very careful not to cross his master's path and make him even angrier.

The welts on his back had been healed with a salve that his master had let him have. But the pain had been less in comparison to the banishment. The whole incident had been 5 days ago and he decided to go to the dungeons to beg for his master's forgiveness. Maybe … maybe he would allow his slave to be near him even if he wasn't allowed in his master's bed. Harry jumped from the bed and left the tower. He needed to find his master.

Severus Snape, potions master and rather involuntary trainer of the hope of the wizarding world, stalked through the halls of Hogwarts. Albus had ordered him to eat all meals in the Great Hall together with Potter, Pomona, Poppy and Filius. This measure should improve the holding together of the castle's inhabitants during the summer holidays. Severus snorted. Albus' attempts to make Potter and him get along with each other were downright ridiculous. He would work with the brat until he had fulfilled the prophecy and that was it. He didn't plan to have a lifelong friendship with James Potter's son. He just thought about the spells which he would teach the brat in the Duelling Class when suddenly he ran into something or rather someone: Potter who wore only a pair of faded pyjama pants and had himself thrown in front of him.

The potions master just opened his mouth to say something when Potter started to speak:

"Please forgive me, master, please! I beg you! Please forgive me!" The son of his arch enemy knelt in front of him and clung to his robes.

"What do you think you're doing, Potter? Is that one of your _intelligent_ jokes?" Potter winced with the naming of his surname. He trembled all over and kept his head lowered to the floor.

"Please forgive me, master, please!"

Severus had enough of this rubbish. He grabbed the boy und pulled him upright. Big round eyes locked with his fury ones. The potions master frowned.

_Leglimens__, _he thought and the first thing he noticed was panic.

He saw a memory he couldn't explain: Potter was cleaning jars in his store. Suddenly one of them fell to the floor and broke. A big worm, a lobalug, struggled for a couple of seconds - and dried. Severus couldn't explain it. He would never allow Potter near his private store and he hadn't used lobalugs as ingredients for years because they were very rare and their usage was a little bit too much controlled by the ministry for his taste. He had already found out that he could gain a similar secretion from the combination of magical plants. Suddenly he saw himself storming into the room and yelling at the boy. To his horror he watched his alter ego trouncing the kneeling boy mercilessly with a cane. Potter screamed how sorry he was and begged for forgiveness. Then the memory disappeared and Severus saw the boy going to the Gryffindor tower with his head bowed and welt on his back, desperate because his master had banned him.

What was going on here?

The potions master pulled back from Potter's mind and stared at the kneeling form in front of him. The boy had pressed his forehead against his boots and Severus discovered something around the brat's neck. In further consideration he recognized a green velvet collar with silvr letters: "Property of Severus T. Snape".

What the hell…?

He had to talk to Albus. Now. He called a house elf and ordered him to ask for an urgent conversation in the headmaster's office. Only a moment later the elf reappeared and told him that the headmaster was waiting for him. Severus freed himself of the Potter boy and went to the headmaster's office. The brat stayed two steps behind him.

Albus awaited him behind his desk.

"You wanted to speak with me Severus?

"Indeed."

"Take a seat. Lemon drop?"

Severus denied. Albus just wanted to offer some of his blasted drops to Potter when the boy suddenly knelt down next to Severus' chair instead of sitting in the second one. The headmaster frowned.

"What's going on?" he asked with a piercing look towards his potions master. Severus didn't move a muscle.

"That's the reason I'm here. Look at his memories."

The headmaster looked at the boy. For a while he sat motionless while the horror in his eyes grew bigger and bigger. Eventually his look became clear and for Severus he seemed to be older than ever. The eyes which were directed towards the boy hold no twinkle anymore. "Harry?" Potter lifted his head.

"Go to your master's rooms and wait there."

Potter looked questioningly at Severus. He nodded and the boy jumped up, bowed deeply and left the office.

The potions master directed his attention towards the headmaster. Albus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What's the matter with him?"

"His memory has been replaced."

Severus lifted an eyebrow. That didn't sound good.

"Everything I could see was that he's seeing himself as your slave since he's eleven years old. At that time he was sold to you by his uncle for 10.000 pounds. He has a big respect for you and he likes you a lot. He came to know you as a strict but just master and he is absolutely loyal to you."

Severus had trouble breathing He anticipated who was responsible for this fatal change in Potter's personality.

"What about his other memories?"

"They're still there. But they are sealed in a thick membrane which can only be undone by a Mind Mage. The problem is that not only his memories are befallen but his magic too."

"What are you talking about?" A hoarse whisper escaped from Severus throat.

"The biggest part of his magic is also sealed. In the moment Harry has less magical power than a house elf."

Suddenly Severus got the feeling that there was more than that.

"According to his new memory he never touched a wand."

Severus bit his lip. Damned!

"What are we doing now?"

He tried to master his mounting desperation.

"Harry is not the only one who could be concerned by the prophecy. In the year 1980 there were two boys born on July 31st and even if Harry had been marked by Voldemort the other boy will be our chance now."

"Who is the other boy?"

"Neville Longbottom."

Severus thought he had misunderstood.

"Longbottom?! You want to put our fate in the hands of Neville Longbottom?!"

He couldn't be serious!

"There is no other option. I will send him an owl today and let him come to Hogwarts. I want you to teach him in Duelling and Defense against the Dark Arts. I think remedial potions wouldn't hurt too." The tone of the headmaster's voice admitted no contradiction.

"And Potter?"

"I want him to live with you for the time being and you to behave like he expects it. I want him to experience as little puzzlement as possible and to feel well. I think that's the best we can do in the moment. Please call him _Harry_ because due to his new memory you only call him _Potter_ to show him your disdain when he is in big trouble. And Severus please be good to him."

With that he was dismissed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What do you think? I really need you opinion about my language because I'm not a native speaker and I really wish I could do better. So please help me!!


	3. Breakfast

3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters and I don't earn money with this story. Only the plot is mine and I earn wonderful reviews with it.

**Thanks:**

My special thanks goes to my wonderful reviewers hio, The Blind Apprentice, undistinguishablefire, Midday Moonlight, DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan, Bleudiablo and Arastel. You are great and I love you all.

Don't be afraid that Neville is going to be the Boy Who Lived!! This is Harry – once for all!!

(But Neville will play an important role ,too.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**3. Breakfast**

In his rooms Pot-, Harry, was waiting for him. He kneeled next to Severus' favourite arm-chair with his hand bowed. When the potions master entered thr room the boy looked up and then directed his eyes to the carpet again. Severus suppressed a sigh. What should he do with the boy now?

"Be good to him."

Like Albus had mentioned Pot-, Harry, should be as little confused as possible. So he had to behave like the boy expected it from him due to his new memory. Severus settled into his arm-chair and looked at the dark head. Which memories were hidden underneath the black looks?

Albus had told him that the boy had experienced him as strict but just.

Of course he could just enter the boy's mind but he didn't want to do that. Maybe he should just give Pot-, Harry an order and watch how the boy reacted.

A rumble in his stomach reminded him that he hadn't had breakfast yet.

"I'm hungry."

The boy jumped up and bowed deeply.

"Yes, master."

He disappeared into the small kitchenette, which Severus sometimes used to cook. The potions master listened to to the noise in his kitchen and hardly resisted the temptation to look after what Pot-, Harry, was doing with his expensive dishes. Luckily he didn't seem to demolish his furniture. Soon the delicious smell of scrambled eggs promulgated in Severus' chambers.

Suddenly green flames flared up in the fireplace and a brown owl appeared in Severus' living room. Because there were no windows in the dungeons owls reached him this way. This one had looked for him in vain in the Great Hall and took the way through the floo network. She carried the Daily Prophet in her beak and flew off after Severus had paid her.

The potions master opened the paper but he couldn't concentrate. His thoughts were with the boy in his kitchen and were diverted additional by the delicious smell.

Eventually the kitchen door opened and Harry put the tablet on the living room table. The boy had prepared a rich breakfast that Severus usually only ate at special occasions.

There were a large dish with scrambled eggs and ham garnished with stripes of paprika and filled tomatoes. To it there were a freshly pressed orange juice and a black espresso. The sweet termination was a vanilla muffin with chocolate icing. For himself Harry served only a small bowl with water and a small empty dish with silverware.

"I hope you'll like it, master."

He spoke so quietly that Severus had trouble understanding him. He nodded at the kneeling boy and started eating To his astonishment the meal tasted excellent even better than being prepared by the house elves. Suddenly he heard a weak rumbling. He looked down at Harry who sipped at his water bowl and now and then cast a longing glance at Severus' breakfast. The rumbling could be heard again and Harry bit his lip.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little bit, master."

Another rumbling. It seemed the boy hadn't eaten for days.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Severus asked indifferently.

The flinching of Harry indicated that he had chosen the wrong tone again.

"I'm sorry, master! Please forgive me master, I …"

"It's okay."

He put some eggs on the boy's dish and put it in front of Harry. He thanked Severus and before he could prevent it Harry had pressed his lips against the back of his master's hand.

He ate hastily with little bites as if he was afraid that Severus would take it away every minute. Suddenly the potions master remembered a book that Lucius had once given him.

"The manual for the content master. How to educate the perfect slave."

Where did he put it? He stood and ransacked his shelves. Eventually in the last shelf he found it. The book was bound in golden leather and adorned with silver ornaments. When he sat down, Harry's eyes were directed questioningly towards him.

Suddenly he grew furious. Why by all means should he take care of Potter? Had Dumbledore no other helpers who would fight for taking care of their Golden Boy? But no he had to share his precious private sphere with his arch enemy's son.

"Put that away!" he yelled at the boy.

He wanted to have him out of his hair and not to see him for a long time. Wasn't it enough that he had trained the Golden Boy which obviously wasn't possible anymore? Wouldn't the Drak Lord grew suspicious if Dumbledore just gave him his Golden Boy? Of course he would and it was Severus' task to think about a good story.

'_We're lucky that Voldemort considers his antagonist as narrow minded'_, he thought. He was so sick of everything: the war, the hiding, the hypocrisy and first of all the Order of the Phoenix, whose members slandered behind his back and loved to let him know that for them he would always be the Death Eater.

"He's my son, too."

Suddenly he saw Lily's face in front of him, calm and friendly. It reminded him of the oath he had made when Harry ha d been a baby.

FLASHBACK

"_I swear to protect you and to help you with everything I have and can do. I swear to prevent you from harm and not to rest until you fulfilled your task. I swear to protect your life with my own. This shall be valid from this day to the day you fulfilled your task."_

_He bent over the little dark head of the baby in his arms and kissed its forehead. A green-golden light wrapped itself around their joined hands, a light which spread to their hearts. Severus was now bound to his arch enemy's son. No, to Lily's son who beamed at him. Lily kissed him on the cheek._

_Thank you._

END FLASHBACK

He had given a promise to Lily. She had been the only one who had given him the feeling to be a human being even a good man in a time where he still had to prove himself. It had hurt to see her eyes in Potter's face even if this face had only been 11 years old.

_He is not James_, he thought, _Now less than ever_.

That thought brought him back to the problem at hand. What should he do with the boy? Training was out of question. Pot-, Harry, had barely the magical potential of a house elf and even if the little creatures were quite powerful they were now matches for the Dark Lord. Add to this that he didn't know how well Harry was watched over by Voldemort and he had no clue what the Lord learned about him through the boy's eyes. It was possible that a single mistake would abruptly end his carrier as a spy.

Besides he had some work to do. He had to brew potions, correct OWL's and NEWT's and also had to trace out the curriculum for Longbottom. The very idea of training Longbottom was ridiculous. What should he teach this dunderhead? How to walk properly? Dumbledore really became senile.

He groaned and pressed his fists against his temples behind which developed a splitting headache.

"Master?"

He jumped and stared into two green eyes. _Lily_.

"What?"

Harry lowered fast his gaze. The boy trembled.

"I'm ready, master", he whispered.

Severus opened and closed his fist while he tried to master his helpless fury. He breathed deeply in and out. Suddenly he had an idea. Maybe there was a chance to teach Harry something without the Dark Lord growing suspicious. Eventually the creature knew how Severus despised stupidity. He stood and took a book from his shelves the boy certainly never had laid a hand on, but which he would need for winning the war. It was forbidden and titled: "The Dark Arts through the Ages" Of course Harry couldn't cast the spells now but he would learn the theory. And if Albus succeeded to break the barrier and to turn Harry into an insufferable brat again, then this knowledge would maybe save the boy's life. Of course Albus wouldn't be happy to learn what kind of books he gave to Harry but Severus doubted that the brat would betray his "master's" secrets and he wouldn't breathe a word to the headmaster.

He threw the book on the table.

"Read this! I'll quiz you tonight."

The boy bowed and took the book.

"Yes, master."

Then he started reading. Severus didn't show his relief. At least that he is able to do, he thought.

"While I'm in the lab you won't touch anything in here. You won't enter the bedroom and order something to eat when you are hungry. You will keep the rooms clean and you won't destroy anything."

He had just said the last admonition when he remembered what he had seen in Harry's new memory. How he had whipped the boy mercilessly because he had broken a jar. No wonder that the boy was trembling again.

"Respect my property", he added in a conciliatory tone.

"I will, master."

Severus eyed the thin body of the boy and the faded pyjama pants.

"I want you to eat something when you are hungry." He decided to send an elf in his quarters during lunch time to ensure that Harry ate something. Besides he wanted to change the boy's clothing. Harry couldn't walk around like this. Severus flicked his wand and now the boy wore dark green trousers and soft moccasins in the same colour.

"Thank you, master"

He hurried towards Severus and kissed his hand.

"I won't disappoint you, master."

Severus nodded at him and left his quarters, taking the book about slave education with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What do you think? Like it? Don't like it? I want to know it!!


	4. Remus

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters. They belong to J. K. Rowling. Only the story is mine

**Thanks:**

Special thanks to my amazing reviewer Wraith. You're great!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**4. Remus**

More than 100 km away a pretty owl knocked at a bedroom window of a little house. The owner and only inhabitant rolled groaning on the other side and pulled the blanket over his head. But the owl didn't give up. She had a message to deliver and she would fulfil her task, if the receiver wanted it or not. She continued the knocking. Eventually with a groan the man threw off his coverlet and got up.

Yawning he pushed his brown hair with grey streaks out of his eyes and staggered sleep drunken to the window. He opened it and the mischief-maker hopped in. Remus Lupin yawned heartily again and laced up the message of the birds leg.

He read it and awoke instantly.

_Remus,_

_I'd like you to come to Hogwarts and teach Neville Longbottom in Defense against the Dark Arts. You'll learn the details at your arrival._

_Albus Dumbledore._

The werewolf frowned and read the message again. Neville? He shook his head. Albus would certainly explain this. He scratched his head and went into the kitchen to start the day with a tasty breakfast. The owl followed him and pinched his ear until he gave her a piece of toast. Then she left.

After a rich breakfast and a shower Remus went to Hogwarts.

In front of the Hogwarts gates he felt a great sadness. He had passed these gates many times with his friends. At that time life had been easy. The Marauders had been filled with dreams and pranks which they planned to pull on some people. Their only concern had been not to manage the mass of homework or to be expelled because of their pranks. First Remus had been afraid to be discovered as a werewolf and in later years he had suffered from the knowledge that he couldn't stand by Severus without losing his only friends. Now two of his friends were dead and the last one was a traitor. This made Remus choke. It had only been a few weeks ago when Sirius fell through the Veil. He had gone to the ministry to save harry although Remus and even Severus had tried to prevent him from going. Sirius hadn't listened to them and rushed to protect James' son.

Tears dwelled in his eyes. Very few knew that Sirius hadn't been himself after he had flewn from Askaban and his condition had become worse in the Black's House. Sirius hadn't been able to bear the darkness so his room and the floor next to it had always been brightly lit up. He had grown nervous when a door closed itself behin him and sometimes his nightmares and dark visions had become so strong that he hadn't recognized Remus and had taken him for a dementor. The worst moment had been those in which Sirius had whimpered and had implored to be left alone only to ask for Remus' company moments later. Sometimes he had transformed into Padfoot and had crawled into a corner with his tail between his legs.

From the outside you hadn't noticed anything wrong especially when Harry was near. Sirius had made jokes and had seemed to take everything lightly but inwardly he had been just a shadow of the good-looking charming boy Remus had become friends with. He had been the only one who knew about Sirius' condition, he and Severus.

One evening during a bad breakdown Remus had suddenly caught a glimpse of the potions master in the doorway. Sirius had crawled whimpering in the corner and hadn't noticed his arch enemy. It hadn't been the presence of Severus that had surprised him but the expression in the black eyes.

It had been sympathy, the feeling to know exactly what his childhood enemy was going through and to suffer partly with him. The Slytherin had left without a noise and when Remus had entered the kitchen the next morning there had been a jar on the table labelled as "Calming Draught". Remus had recognized the writing immediately and had put every morning a few drops of the concoction in Sirius breakfast. He knew that his best mate would have never drunk voluntarily anything that had been made from Severus.

Sirius' state had improved although there had been flashbacks here and then.

Now Sirius was dead and Remus could help thinking that maybe it was better that way for his friend. His muggleborn mother had taught him a little about religion and even if he was a wizard he took comfort in the imagination of Sirius going somewhere for a walk together with James and Lily laughing and talking like in the old times.

Remus took a deep breath and entered the school. It was fruitless to dwell in the past when there was a present to live and a future to build. And now he had to find out what Albus had been writing about.

"Chocolate cookies."

The gargoyle jumped aside and gave way to the headmaster's office. Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk and looked seriously at his visitor. Remus thought that he looked hundred years older than usual and his restlessness grew. Something had happened and it wasn't anything good.

"Good day, Remus. Please take a seat."

The former professor sat down.

"I called you, because … because something has happened which I had never thought about."

Pain reflected in the blue eyes.

"I need your help. Remus you have to train Neville. He trusts you."

"What about Harry?"

Dumbledore's look darkened.

"Harry is … Voldemort changed him."

Remus froze.

"What?"

"He has changed Harry's memory."

"How?"

Remus' mind misgave him. If it had only been a little modification Dumbledore would have surely removed it already, wouldn't he?

"He … he had given Harry a new existence."

Remus' stomach tied up into knots and his mouth became dry.

"Voldemort has used his connection to Harry to isolate the mayor part of his magic and changed his memory completely since his 11th birthday. Right now Harry doesn't even have the will to fight against Voldemort not to mention his magical abilities."

Remus grew cold. Immediately Dumbledore continued talking and the werewolf got the impression that the headmaster wanted to get over with everything as quick as possible.

"There are two boys who could be meant by the prophecy I told you about, Harry – and Neville."

"Neville?" croaked Remus.

"Harry and he were both born in the end of July to parents who fought against Voldemort. Tom has chosen Harry as his enemy but I think that maybe also Neville could stand a chance against him. With a fitting training of course."

_Do you really believe that or do you only want to master your panic?_ Remus thought.

"I already asked Severus to develop a schedule for Duelling and partly Defense against the Dark Arts. Pomona Sprout will teach him in Herbology and Severus will improve his abilities in Potions. I thought it would be the best if you're taking the bigger part of the DADA-lessons and maybe improve his Duelling skills together with Severus."

"What about Harry?"

"He is with Severus."

Remus wanted to jump over the desk and strangle the old man here and than.

"What. About. Harry."

"I think that Severus could better explain it. And now please excuse me."

Albus turned to the pergament rolls which piled up on his desk. Remus clenched his fists. The old coot was impossible. Moony wanted to know what had happened to his cub and he wanted to know it now! Before the wolf could take over Remus took a deep breath and stood. He wouldn't gain anything here. He nodded at the headmaster and left his office.

In front of the door to Severus' office he took another deep breath and knocked.

No answer.

Remus knocked again.

Nothing.

He growled. Remus knew that the Slytherin could be very stubborn but this was about Harry. He hammered against the wood.

Silence.

The werewolf drew forth a piece of pergament he carried with him since Sirius' death.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."

Lines appeared on the pergament which met themselves to rooms and finally formed the map of Hogwarts.

Remus' look fell immediately upon the room in front of him. It was empty like the lab next to it. Maybe the potions master was in his private quarters but Remus didn't know where they were. He looked all over the map but he couldn't find a single room he didn't know already.

All teacher's quarters were in the West Tower but Severus' were not amongst them. The quarters Slughorn had lived in were a classroom and a storeroom for potions ingredients now. In the guest quarters was no one except him.

Where were Severus' private quarters?

The Slytherin common room and the dorms were easy to find but next to them were only thick walls and the kitchen's storeroom. Next to Severus' office was the potions classroom and next to the lab the outer walls. Underneath these rooms was only the fundament Hogwarts was build on. Remus looked over the lands. He could see neither Severus nor Harry.

His heart raced. What was going on here?

Remus thought about storming into Dumbledores office and threatening the old man, but he had the feeling that even the headmaster had no clue where in Hogwarts his spy resided. The werewolf sighed. It seems that he had to wait until his colleque would be pleased to appear again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What do you think? I'm not a Dumbledore-hater but he had to find a quick solution for his changed hero and of course he is in panic. I will be nicer to him in the next chapters. Promise!


	5. Servant of two masters

**Disclaimer**: Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Except the plot, that's mine. But nevertheless I don't' make money of this story.

**Chapter 5**

Severus stirred mandrake roots in a healing draught when his left arm started burning. Fantastic. Obviously the Dark Lord couldn't wait to make sure of his servant's gratitude. Sighing the potions master froze the potion and took his mask and robe from a secret drawer underneath his lab table. Then he glided through one of the secret pathways to the apparition point.

The Dark Lord was already awaiting him. The creature sat on its throne made of black stone and looked at Severus with its red gleaming slits. To his feet slithered Nagini who hissed disdainfully at the arrival.

Sverus crawled towards the Dark Lord and lifted the hem of the black robes to his lips.

"Mylord."

"Well Severusss, did you like my present?"

"I thank you very much, master, even if I don't know, how I deserve your generosity."

"It's a spur, my snake and a reminiscence."

The grimace of the Lord came very close to Severus' face and the red eyes seemed to look into his very soul.

"A reminiscence of what I can give you, Severusss."

Immediately the potions master pushed the pictures and emotions forward which were expected by him from the creature in front of him: Surprise and joy that Potter had been given to him, a helpless Dumbledore who begged him to look after his former Golden Boy and of course his huge gratitude towards his Lord. Severus showed him pictures in which he humiliated the boy, hit him mercilessly and enjoyed his fear. Only with his great self-control the potions master could suppress the mounting nausea but Voldemort seemed to be pleased. He leaned back and a cruel smile graced his lips.

"I don't think that a school is the right place for you, my Severussss."

"I go where you send me master."

"Of coursssse you do."

Then he didn't say anything and looked silently at his Death Eater.

"You are loyal to me, aren't you?"

"Of course, master."

Voldemort continued to stare at him without using leglimency. Severus hated these little games. Suddenly the creature smirked and hissed something to Nagini. The huge snake slithered around the potions master's legs , then glided around his hips and finally slithered back to his master. During the whole procedure Severus hadn't move a muscle and stood with his head held high in front of the creature which had turned his life into hell.

"You are proud, my Severus. Proud and brave."

The snake-like eyes became slits again.

"And you are mine. _Crucio_."

The pain hit Severus with a force he hadn't felt a long time. It screamed along his spine and burned until his fingertips. The little bit of mind which wasn't interlaced with pain registered that the after-effects would last longer than usual. Severus didn't become younger after all.

Then the pain suddenly stopped. Severus staggered but with his nearly inhuman self-control he could prevent himself from collapsing. He stood upright and awaited the coming events calmly.

He tasted blood and the index finger of his right hand started twitching uncontrollably. Nevertheless there was still something he had to know, even if it meant another Cruciatus.

"Master?"

"Yes?"

"May I ask something?"

"Speak."

"It concerns your connection to the boy. I … I don't want to insult or worse humiliate you, when … when I discipline the boy…"

He let his voice fade as if that would be the worst thing he could imagine. Voldemort laughed, a sound which gave Severus the creeps.

"Don't worry my black snake you will have you precious private space."

To his horror the potions master felt a bony hand in his hair.

"The only purpose of Potter'sss life is to serve you, Severusss. Let yourself be spoiled by the prat and don't worry. I really have different things in my mind than to ssspy on an incompetent slave. Although I will make sure, that he servesss you good."

Severus didn't overhear the underlying threat.

"Would you do me the honour to inform me of your plans, so I could serve you better, my lord?"

"No. _Crucio_."

The pain was weaker this time, but Severus knew, that he couldn't stand it much longer, while he cursed himself for his stupidity. His worry about the plans concerning Potter had made him reckless. Finally the pain ended.

"You will be present at my final victory, my black snake. Until then, have fun."

Severus bowed deeply and tried to ignore the pain that exploded behind his forehead.

Then he disappeared.

After arriving in Hogwarts, Severus went immediately to Dumbledore. He was used to report to the headmaster first and take care for himself later. He just cast a couple of healing spells, which eased the worst pain and healed some internal injuries. In front of the gargoyle he banned the last trembling and squared his shoulders.

"Chocolate cookie."

"I've been called", Severus said and sat cautiously in a chair.

"What did he want?"

"Just making sure that I'm suitable thankful about his present."

"Does he suspect something about Neville?"

"I don't think so."

Severus himself could barely believe that Longbottom should replace Potter even if you considered that Potter wasn't the most talented wizard around. He had been just lucky, nothing more. And had quite gifted friends. As far as the potions master knew Longbottom had neither the one nor the other.

"Are you getting along with Harry?"

Oh yes, Albus. We are getting along just fine. The boy just nearly gets a heart attack every time I'm getting a little bit louder. Moreover everything is just splendid.

"We manage. I gave him something to read."

Albus nodded.

"Neville will arrive the day after tomorrow. I'd like the schedule being ready until then."

The headmaster hesitated and Severus got the foreboding feeling that the man still had bad news for him.

"You won't teach Neville alone in Defense against the Dark Arts. I asked Remus to come and support you."

Great, exactly what he needed, an amok running werewolf. On the other side there was the possibility to shove Potter towards him. Then he was out his hair and the werewolf would love to take care for his dead friend's son.

"I'd like Harry to stay with you. I don't think he remembers Remus. It would be devastating for him to be given to a stranger."

A knowing look accompanied Albus' speech. Severus pressed his lips together. The headmaster knew him to well.

"Please Severus. He trusts you."

_The boy or the wolf?_

"Both."

The potions master glared at his fatherly friend. He hated him reading his mind.

"I appreciate my private space."

"I know, my boy, I know. But you can't stay in your dungeons forever."

Severus wanted to reply something.

"There is a life after the war."

"Not for me."

"In the contrary, Severus, especially for you."

In the headmasters eyes shone a love and a fatherly pride which should have been shining in Tobias Snapes eyes and never had. The potions master bowed his head to conceal the mounting emotion.

"Harry needs you. And Remus, too."

Severus snorted. The only thing the damned werewolf needed from him was the wolfsbane.

"Remus hasn't only lost his last friend but also the last one who had lived his schoolyears with him, except you."

"Do you want us to exchange happy school memories?" Severus asked sarcastically.

"I'd like you to give each other a break and finally work together."

Severus shrugged.

"I'd feel very obligated to you."

Albus added with a twinkle in his eyes.

"About Neville, I believe that there is more to him than meet the eye."

_Even more stupidity?_

"Give him a chance to prove himself."

"What about Potter?"

"Harry. I don't know. I talked to an old friend of mine. He confirmed that Mind Mages are very rare and told me that they often live in hiding. They are feared because of their power and had been killed by hysterical wizards without doing anything wrong. The ability to do magic with other people's mind terrified unfortunately a lot of wizard and witches. My old friend told me, that's nearly impossible to find one of them."

Suddenly Albus looked very old.

"I …. I underestimated Tom. I had never … never thought that he is able to do something like that."

The headmaster buried his face in his hands.

"How could something like that happen to me?"

Severus had never seen Albus so desperate, so discouraged.

"You know many people", the potions master replied softly, "One of them will know a Mind Mage. Maybe one of them is one himself."

Albus lifted his head and smiled.

"I will see who I'm able to reach and maybe I'm lucky. Who knows."

The headmaster didn't look like he believed it.

"We have a lot of talented wizards and witches in the Order. If we don't give up, maybe we'll win this war without the boy."

Merlin, now he sounded like a bloody Gryffindor.

"I don't know. There is still the prophecy."

Albus sighed, then suddenly his eyes twinkled.

"But thank you for your optimism."

The potions master glared. He was never optimistic. He had just tried to save the day.

"I'd like you by all means to teach Neville."

"Albus …"

"Severus, he is high gifted in Herbology. When you consider this, he will improve in Potions."

Severus could hardly prevent himself snorting. His headache grew bigger, stronger and he just wanted to stand up, when suddenly a shooting pain went up his spine.

"Severus?" Albus' voice reached him through a fog of pain and he felt a hand at his shoulder.

"Are you alright? Shall I call Poppy?"

Bright blue eyes watched him with concern and a trace of guilt. Severus shook his head, a movement he regretted immediately.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

Still in pain, Severus stood and smirked.

"I'm fine."

Albus didn't look convinced. Finally he nodded.

"Well but please see Poppy, if it's getting worse."

Severus grumbled. He didn't plan to go visit the hospital wing anytime soon. Twenty years ago when he started spying he had made the mistake and had gone to the mediwitch after a rough meeting. She had been terrified about his wounds and had held a speech to Albus that had reinforced the headmaster's feelings if guilt so much that he really had tried to stop him from spying. They had come to the conclusion that Severus had to continue the spying, because he was the only spy in the inner circle and his information was even mire valuable than this of Regulus Black who had also been working for Albus.

The memory of his former lover still filled him with grief. The younger Black and Severus had been together for a couple of months, months which were filled with love, passion and warmth, but also with the fear of being exposed and the fear for the life if the other. Voldemort wouldn't have been pleased had he learned about the affair. He didn't like couples among his death eaters he hadn't arranged. The Lord had even tried to couple Severus with Bellatrix, until he learned that she was already engaged to Rudolphus Lestrange.

Severus still remembered how surprised he had been when the good looking man, who could have had everyone had invited him of all people for a drink. In the very night they had landed in bed and had been together until Regulus' death.

"Please rest now, my boy, and don't work too much."

The headmaster's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"The schedule can wait. I'll ask Remus to cover the first lessons alone."

"I'm fine", Severus insisted.

Albus smiled.

"And you should let yourself get spoiled by Harry. I'm sure, he'd love to take care for his master."

Severus had trouble breathing. The same words the Dark Lord had used. His heart raced and he knew he had to get out of here!

"Albus", he said and bowed lightly. Then he nearly ran from the office.

On the corridor he leaned his forehead against the cool window and closed his eyes. It had been long ago since he felt this panic. It had been shortly before the Lord's first downfall. At that time as well Albus as the Drak Lord had praised him with exactly the same sentence: "I'm very proud of you, Severus."

With these words it had become obvious to Severus that he meant a lot as well to the Dark Lord as also to the Leader of the Light. The enormity of this knowledge had taken his breath away. He had been appalled by the thought of similarities between the creature that had showed him the abysses of which he was able to do and the headmaster, his mentor who had showed him that there was still something good in him.

Now, 17 years later, this panic had returned even if he knew that there were parallels between the Leader of the Light and his dark counterpart when it came to him. Both of them had supported and sponsored him. The Dark Lord had monitored his Potions Mastery, even if it had been financed by Lucius and had given him access to knowledge which was closed to "White" wizards. Albus hadn't only given him back his belief in himself but also had taken him from Azkaban and even entrusted one of Hogwarts houses to him. Both men appreciated his services as a spy and had a special prominence to him amongst their followers without them knowing it. He was the victory trump card of both parties and both leaders showed a nearly fatherly pride towards him. But both men also had their ways to force him if necessary to do what they wanted and both of them controlled his life. Not to overlook that they both gave him special gifts.

Severus sighed. He was tired of standing between these two men. Tired of being used by them and tired of serving them. Even if Albus was the kinder "master" it didn't change the fact that he hadn't lived freely since his 18th birthday.

He longed for not having to teach incompetent students who neither had the patience nor the comprehension for the art of potions brewing and were happy, when the lesson was over. He longed for teaching a selected few apprentices, who had already finished their schoolings and wanted to get the potions mastery. His extraordinary conclusion and his reputation amongst the technical world enabled him to teach at the Academy of Potions in Neapel and he would also have enough time to research and invent new potions.

Severus smirked. This would not happen. He wouldn't survive the war and even if, they would prefer to put him to Askaban than letting him teach anywhere.

No, he wouldn't survive the war, even if Albus had a different opinion. A small jar with highly concentrated poison would make sure of that. He had developed it after Regulus death and it waited for him since then. Never again he would go to Askaban.

Severus breathed deeply and removed his head from the glass. There was no point in growing sentimental. He had promised to fight for the victory of the light and protect Harry Potter. And he would do that. Basta.

It was about time to take care of his wounds and to develop a schedule which would turn Longbottom in a useful member of the wizarding community. Besides there would surely be a angry werewolf in front of his door.

The potions master drew his cloak around his hurt shoulders and headed with long strides towards his lab.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As you probably noticed, I am in desperate need of a native speaker beta-reader. So pleaaaaase mail me!

And read and review please :)


End file.
